


Arancione

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Figli dei Precursor [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Brotp, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al The One Hundred Prompt Challenge con il prompt 22 Arancione.Riflessioni di un personaggio che mi ha conquistato pian piano: Daxter.





	Arancione

Arancione

E’ il colore delle divinità che tutti adorano, ma non ce n’è riportata traccia sulle statue precursor.

Mi porto una mano ai pantaloni, è il mio contentino come se con questi fossi tornato normale. Costretto per l’eternità a una vita da animale piccolo e bistrattato, ma da umano non era poi così diverso. Ero solo un ragazzino petulante dai capelli rossi che non stava mai zitto. Ricordo che i miei dentoni erano più da roditore di questi, ma non avevo i soldi per pagarmi lo strano marchingegno che mi aveva consigliato quella specie d’incrocio tra un medico e uno sciamano che cercava di rubare il campo ai saggi dell’eco.

Ti guardo. Tu sì che sei cambiato Jack. Non sei più il mio amichetto timido e impacciato, anche se tu eri quello trattato in modo leggermente migliore ed io il semplice sguattero, pareva dovessi comandare io. Tu non parlavi ed io avevo iniziato a credere fossi muto, invece la tua voce è forte, decisa, calda. Sei bello, muscoloso e potente, potresti avere tutte le donne che vuoi e invece ti ostini con quella sciocca che non si accorge di quanto vali.

Ti corro incontro e mi arrampico su di te. Mi sistemò sulla tua spalla e faccio qualche sciocca battuta. Ti faccio ridere di cuore ed, anche se siamo due mostri dell’eco oscuro a zonzo nel tempo e in un mondo ignoto, questo ancora ha importanza per me. Non importa che io sia solo un furetto, non ti faccio una colpa di quello che mi è accaduto. So che per salvarmi saresti stato capace di buttarti in quella pozza al posto mio.

Qualsiasi cosa accada, sappi questo: il fulmine arancione sarà sempre al tuo fianco, amico mio.


End file.
